


Layers

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wears far too many layers of clothing, according to Sherlock anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluffity fluff fluff. Just some cuteness I wrote to cheer up a friend. Short, sweet, adorable and I loved writing every single moment of it.

“John, why must you insist on wearing so many layers?” 

He tried to laugh as his jumper was pulled up and off and slim fingers went to work on his button-down. “It’s cold outside.” 

“But is it necessary to wear a jacket, a jumper under the jacket, a button-up under the jumper and-”

John waited a beat and looked up at Sherlock, seeing the thunderous expression on his face. “Sherlock...?”

“Do you have ANOTHER shirt on under this one? Who possibly needs four layers of clothing? Four!” 

He failed to hold in his laughter as Sherlock yanked the button up off of his shoulders and threw it towards the couch behind him. John went to pull the white undershirt off, but Sherlock’s quick hands beat him to it, yanking it off his head and throwing it away in distaste. 

“Sherlock...” 

“No, you are going to tell me why you insist on wearing so many layers of clothing that it is impossible for me to touch a small piece of your skin without spending ten minutes unwrapping you!” 

John smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and pulled him closer. He tilted his head to whisper in his ear. “Because when I’m out and about, I don’t have my consulting detective there to keep me warm like I do here.” 

He grinned when Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. “That’s why.” 

It took Sherlock several minutes, but he managed to mumble. “That reason is appropriate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
